Earth's Gurdain vs SENSHI and co
by recon12
Summary: will be deleted and reposted as soon as i get to it. so read if you want just now its a work inprogress and that i still need to fix it up and write the rest. well type the rest


Warning this story will contain gender bending, character death, gore, dark themes, and ooc ness. But will try to keep the ooc ness to a minimum.

I by the way do not own any of this not even a little bit. Or I would be rolling in the dow. But considering I am wondering how I am going to last a week with barley a quarter of a tank of gas before my next check. I don't think so. So enjoyJ

There are nine sailor senshi in this world but known for earth. Why is that? Has that question every cross your mind. Every make you wonder why only earth out of all the planets. The Earth would not have one. Sure there is Tuxedo Kamen. But he does not have the same amount of raw power as the senshi. The same amount of abilities. So what if there was anther. Anther guardian of earth. Anther solder for earth. Instead of Tuxedo Kamen. What if this guardian had the same amount of raw power as Saturn but more control more skill and most important more confidents. This guardian was also a tacticians of great skill.

The kind of tactics that generals will use in years to come. What if this guardian was to be awoken when the earth fears for the future that has been set in motion. What if the earth fears is what the senshi will do or should I say has done.

What will happen when the guardian of earth decides the only way to stop the future from happening is to stop the senshi them selves in the most permanent way possible. Who will be the winner? If any. Will the guardian of earth have allies. If so who would be the ones to allies them selves with the guardian. If she or he is seen as the villain. Who would wish to be seen as such and hunted by all.

The last and most important question to ask is will the earth and mankind survive this or will it all burn. These question shall be answered as are heroine/hero tell us a tall of love of pain and most important of all of vengeance.

_Insert music Infected Mushroom - becoming insane with the a mix of Ranma and Sailer moon intro video. With mass of explosines and fights between all. _

It was night out, dark, cold and snowing. Ranma was running down a dark alley at full speed. He was breathing hard. He was being closely fowled by a shadow of some sort. Ranma then jumped onto the wall then the opposite and finally to the roof. Then jumped into the air and turned towards the fowling shadow powering a lion's roar blast up. Then right before the creature slammed into him fired. Blasting the thing head-on.

Sending it crashing into the building. Ranma landed a few feet away. Then charged it. Sending a deadly snap kick towered the shadows body. Knocking it back a few feet. But the thing just stood up and its form blurred and appeared behind Ranma slashing at his head witch miss by mere miller meters cutting some of his hair off. Ranma countered by going down doing a reverse kick but the thing grabbed his leg and sent him flying into the air.

Then leapt at him. Gaining eight arms all with sharp claws. Ranma saw this and readjusted to face the shadow head on. He started to build up chi and pulled the ki around them flaring his battle aura. Right when the claws where going to rip him to pieces he fired his Technique off. The chest nuts roasting over an open fire. Blurred into a motion. Deflecting the attacks by the shadow creacher.

Move for conteed him. till finaly Ranma could hit it in its face area and smashed him into the ground. When he landed he sumaer saulted back repeatedly. Doging the extending shadow arms that where tring to decapedted him. Then right before he ran out of roof. He hoped into the air. To the next roof. The shadow retrated its arms and reformed into a gaint wolf like creature. Then charged. Ranma was a little surpise and stood there for second costing him when the thing tackled him. pining him to the ground. six arms apaered to reinforce the pin down. one at the neck two on each leg. and the last one's on his stomach.

the shadow creature then spoke. you where foolish human into thinking you could bet me. ranma just smirked as if he where the one pinning the shadow creature down. he said you forgot one thing. the shadow replied ohh what would that be. hmmmm. the old ghoul right behind you. he didnt even have time to say what before he was vanquished by the staff of light. cologe just turned to ranma and said oh son in law what have you gotteen into this time.

you know the ushaly. so what was that bright flash amount ago and what is that staff you have i have never seen anthing like it. well son in law that is the staff of light and is one of the most powerful and oldest magical item in the amzons arsoanole.

ranma of coure said. huh. showing his intellengts to its max. colonge or the old ghoul said its old and has lots of magic power and my family has been gording it.

this will contion when i repost it at a later date hopeful better than it is know.


End file.
